


I Remember You

by Ash_G_H



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Trans Aziraphale (Good Omens), Trans Crowley (Good Omens), trans man aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_G_H/pseuds/Ash_G_H
Summary: When the Fall happened, Angel's memories were wiped of those who had fallen, as to save them the grief of the fallen's loss. On the other side the Demon's memories were left in tact has further punishment for the disobedience and fall. Aziraphale had no idea that him and the demon Crowley had met before the temptation of humans, but Crowley knew their life in heaven together before the fall. this is the story how their past life and life after the fall, and how it all unfolds to the angel unaware of their life together before.





	I Remember You

The light shone warmly onto the red headed angel lounging under the shaded tree[1]. Raphael had finished his[2] section of the galaxy early today and the sun was lovely so he curled up under the tree he had come to claim as his own, building a small cottage type home for a nest[3], surrounded by a lovely garden, the roses bush around the front. Rapheal was pulled out of his thoughts when a thub above him caught his attention and not a few minutes later their was another angel, landed right into the grass, feet from the apple tree he was setting under. He got up slowly walking over to the other angel, this angel’s hair was so light it was almost white, his wings a beautiful white with golden flecks in them. Their robe was what would be known to humans as steel blue, the color of a Principality.[4].

“Are you alright?” Walking over to the other angel, now sitting on the grass shaking out his wings.

“Oh i’m quite alright my dear boy, I just got distracted by your absolutely beautiful rose bushes and ran into your lovely apple tree. I’m so sorry about that.” Rapheal offered a hand out to the being sitting on the group. Raphael gasped a little when their eyes met, he was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, they matched his robes somehow and had just a few tiny flecks of gold.

“Its...it's quite alright, no damage done, I’m Raphael, You are?” The being took the offer for a hand up, and standing on their feet only came up to Raphael's chest.

“Aziraphale, Nice to meet you Raphael. You do certainly have a talent for gardening don’t you?” The archangel smiled, their hands still connected, leading them both over to wear the pink rose bushes stood.

“well , I have to fill the time with something, painting the galaxy and sleeping can only take up so much of an angel’s time.” Raphael reached out picking a rose perfect in bloom from the bush miracle the thorns away. “Between you and me, the singing isn’t really my thing as it seems to be everyone else's.”

“Aziraphale! Come on, we’re going to be late” Aziraphale looked up to another angel wearing the same color flying all over.

“Alright Cassale, I’ll be right there.” Aziraphale turned to Raphael with what only the archangel would describe as a glow that could outshine any of the stars he had made that morning[5]. “It seems that I must be going, Nice to meet you Raphael. I hope our paths do cross again.” Aziraphale went to take off.

“Wait” Raphael grabbed the principalities wrist, and gently placed the rose behind Aziraphale’s ear, looking for him to protest which Aziraphale never did. The principality smiled, cheeks as red as the apples on the tree he had hit then took off after his order mate to do their duties.

************************************************************************************************************

The deed was done, Eve had taken the forbidden apple and convinced Adam to take a bit as well. Crawley had completed his first assignment as a demon[6], his temptation worked and her new favorite creation had fallen, cast out of paradise. He was about to Slither his way out of the garden until a figure standing on the wall watching Adam and Eve part caught his eye. He moved closer, realizing who the Guardian of the Gate was and his heart ached. Against his own mind telling him interacting would be too painful, Crawley found himself slithering up the wall shifting to his human form as he came to be next to the angel. “Well that went down like a lead balloon” The angel turned to him and Crawley’s heart skipped a beat, the blue eyes as wondrous as he remembered from heaven.

“Sorry, what was that?” Crawley smiled.

“I said that went down like a lead balloon” They stood there debating what had been done, their roles in all this and their thoughts on the Almighty’s reaction. It was then Crowley noticed something was missing from this picture. “Didn't you have a flaming sword? Uh You did.It was flaming like anything.What happened to it? Uh Lost it already, have you?”

“I gave it away” now that caught Crawley’s attention, even with all the mind wiping[7] Aziraphale was still the more caring angel he knew.

“You what?”

“I gave it away.There are vicious animals. it's going to be cold out there. And she’s already expecting” After that Crawley actually processed bits and pieces of the conversation about what really was the point of all that had just happened. It began to rain and institutionally Aziraphale lifted up his wing to protect the demon from the rain, unsure why he had this instinct, however Crawley couldn’t help but smile at this automatic reaction. Aziraphale might not remember him but deep down he knows that Crawley is the one he opened his soul to, his bond, even if God had forced these bonds with the fall to break.[8]

* * *

[1] Many picture Heaven as nothing but clouds and golden streets but this is flashy bullshit that was invented to make joining the religion of Christianity more appealing. Heaven was filled with warm homey buildings, large green pastures with plenty of shade trees, gardens of flowers, fruits, and vegetables. They angels spent the day doing their assigned tasks by rank, would lounge in the shade, and fly leisurely, and enjoy other activities such as games and reading.

[2] Raphel was one of the angels that liked the concept of gender, choosing to go with whatever felt right at the time, at the time he/him felt right. That tended to change.

[3] Nesting being a natural tendency of angels, and an angels nest being a place of comfort and home.

[4] The angel hierarchy was important to the function of heaven and each angel statue was easily identified by the color of the robes they wore. The Lowest Olders consisted of angels (at the bottom) wearing oxford blue, Archangels (next in order) like Raphael, wore midnight blue, Principalities (top of lowest order) wore steel blue as previously stated. In the middle order consist of powers (lowest in order wears eggplant purple), Virtues (middle of order, wears sangria purple), and Dominions (top of order, wears Iris Purple), and the highest order is made of Thrones (Lowest of order, wears pearl white, it shiners), Cherubims (middle of order, wears silver) and Seraphim (highest in order, wears gold), An angel only socializes in their own order, allowed to mate with other ranks in their order but that is seen as a little taboo, and an angel never socialized or mated outside of their order.

[5] Or ever, if he thought about it.

[6] He would much rather be painting stars but he wouldn’t admit to that.

[7] After the fall God herself wiped all the remaining angel’s in heavens memory of those who fell, but left the demon’s memories intact, seems she saw taking away her lover and their grace wasn’t enough.

[8] When angels pick a mate they do what is called a bonding ritual where the two open up their souls and intertwin them together, one angel can do this with more than one partner most choosing one or two and some groups forming where the members are all bonded to each other, and some extended webs are built through bonding creating unique families. When God wiped the memories of the angels of all the fall she severed and bonds they can with them as well.


End file.
